Selfish
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: Lílian Evans sofre uma desilusão amorosa e a única pessoa que se mantem ao seu lado é Tiago Potter. Seria ela incapaz de ver e sentir os sentimentos do garoto mais popular de Hogwarts?


**Nome da Fic:** Egoísta?  
**Autor da fic:** Stef's Lestrange ou Miss Lestrange.  
**Tipo da Fic: **Song Fic.  
**Categoria:** Romance.  
**Shipper:** T/L.  
**Classificação: **Livre.  
**Avisos: **Song Fic baseada na música Selfish do N'Sync.  
**Resumo: **Lílian Evans sofre uma desilusão amorosa e a única pessoa que se mantem ao seu lado é Tiago Potter. Seria ela incapaz de ver e sentir os sentimentos do garoto mais popular de Hogwarts?

**Egoísta?**

Lílian Evans. Uma garota linda e que sempre chamava a atenção de todos os garotos que passavam. Sedosos cabelos ruivos e chamativos olhos verdes. Era inevitável não prestar atenção na monitora-chefe da Grifinória, principalmente quando ficava lendo por longos períodos na Sala Comunal de sua casa. Mas havia algo diferente naquele dia. A jovem não estava lendo, muito menos fazendo os deveres de casa. E, por mais incrível que parecesse, ela não estava ralhando com o grupo de garotos que sempre lhe dava dores de cabeça: os marotos. Aquilo realmente chamou a atenção deles, pois os quatro se divertiam jogando papéis em todos que passavam e azarando os alunos mais novos.

- Será que, se eu acertar uma bola de papel nela, ela vem me xingar? - perguntou Tiago amassando mais um pergaminho em suas mãos.

- Não custa tentar. Nossa vida é muito sem graça sem a Evans ralhar conosco. - disse Sirius rindo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Tiago pegou mais um pedaço de pergaminho e amassou juntamente com o anterior. Em um tiro certeiro, acertou a cabeça de Lílian que apenas ergueu a cabeça sem dizer nada.

- Acho que ela está possuída por algum tipo de anjo bom. - disse Sirius coçando o queixo.

- Ou andou tomando calmamente para ficar lesada. - disse Remo rindo também.

Por mais que seus amigos zombassem, Tiago sabia muito bem que havia algo errado com a garota. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas completamente pensativo.

- O que acontece, Pontas? Vai ficar em depressão que nem ela? - Sirius perguntou.

- Estou pensando na melhor forma de ir conversar com ela sem levar toco.- respondeu Tiago olhando-o.- Evans está nesse estado de ânimo a semanas.

- Que garoto mais amoroso e notável. - disse Remo lhe dando palmadinhas nos ombros.- Sabe me dizer qual é meu estado de humor?

- Não me faça responder, Aluado. - avisou Tiago.

- Vamos garoto amoroso do tio, responda. - pediu Remo segurando o riso.

Tiago o encarou.

- Você está com cara de quem sofre de algum tipo de assadura nas nádegas, Aluado. Andou dormindo?

- Que garoto mais sincero, mas lembro você que estou me recuperando de uma semana longa. - disse Remo calmamente.

- Aé! Você não tem coragem de chegar nas meninas do colégio e prefere ficar uivando para a Lua.

- Xiuuuuuuuuuuuu! - Remo lhe dera um soco no ombro.

- Isso machuca! - disse Tiago alisando o ombro.

- E então, irá falar com ela? - perguntou Sirius retomando o assunto.

Tiago olhou para trás e observou Lílian por alguns instantes. A garota estava de cabeça baixa com os pensamentos muito longe dalí.

- Irei! Sou macho o bastante para enfrentar a fera. - disse Tiago levantando.

- Assim que se fala, Pontas! Se tiver que levar sapatada, leve como homem de honra. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Obrigado pela ajuda amorosa, Almofadinhas. - disse Tiago alisando os cabelos.- Estou bem?

- Sim, está! Tirando esse cabelo espantoso, está tudo bem. - disse Remo com a testa enrugada.

- Você fala isso,porque sabe que meu cabelo não tem jeito. - disse Tiago seriamente.- Desejem-me sorte!

Os dois marotos ergueram o dedo polegar na direção do amigo. Calmamente, Tiago caminhou até Lílian fazendo-a nem notar sua presença.

**Eu não entendo**

**Porque você está correndo de um homem bom, baby**

**Porque você quer voltar para seu antigo amor**

**Porque você já abriu mão**

**Agora eu vejo que você foi ferido antes**

**Mas eu juro eu lhe darei muito mais**

**Eu juro nunca deixarei mal**

**Porque eu juro é você que eu adoro**

- Oi, Evans! - cumprimentou Tiago sentando-se ao seu lado.

Lílian ergueu-se enxugando os olhos rapidamente.

- O que quer Potter? - perguntou ela com seu tom seco.

- Cumprimentar as pessoas é bem legal sabe? - disse ele ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

Lílian o encarou.

- Oi,Potter! O que quer?

- Tudo bem,Evans? - perguntou ele sorrindo.

- Sim,Potter, e você? - perguntou ela.

- Estou ótimo querida Evans, mas pelo que vejo você não está. É feio mentir sabe?

- Eu estou bem! - disse ela com firmeza.

- Então, por que seus olhos estão vermelhos, Evans?

- Pare de repetir "Evans", por favor.

- Tudo bem, **Evans!**

Lílian bufou.

- Estou com sono, só isso. - disse ela.

- Hum..você costuma chorar antes de dormir?

- Potter, deixe de ser intrometido. O que quer?

- Conversar com você. De acordo com os boatos, você levou uma bica do Brian.

Lílian não gostou nem um pouco da frase de Tiago.

- Não levei bica nenhuma! - disse Lílian entre dentes.

- Hum...aé! Como sou inocente, você apenas foi "bicada". Quem te deu a bica foi o Brian.

- Potter, se você quer me irritar tente outro dia ok?

- Mas hoje é perfeito! Estou com saudades de você me encher Evans. O que acontece?

- Nada que seja da sua conta!

- Se estou perguntando, claro que é da minha conta.

- Mas eu não confio em você.

- Poderia confiar pelo menos uma vez na vida?

- Nunca!

O silêncio pairou entre os dois. Lílian fitava a mesa enquanto Tiago procurava seu olhar.

- Brian te largou não foi?

A ruiva suspirou.

- Você é rápido nas informações, Potter. - comentou Lílian sem olhá-lo.

- Não há segredos entre os grifinórios. - sorriu ele.- Mas...por que ele fez isso?

- E eu vou saber?- indagou Lílian.- Ele simplesmente terminou comigo.

- Otário! Eu não te largaria.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntou ela.

- Se você saísse comigo, eu não te largaria mais. - disse ele.- Se eu tivesse a chance que o Brian teve, garanto que as coisas seriam muito diferentes.

- Claro que seriam! - sorriu ela.- Você ou me trocaria por outra ou teria uma "amante".

Tiago riu.

- Por que você pensa tão mal de mim? Assim fico lisonjeado.

- É o que você é,Potter. Você é um canalha, egoísta, insuportável..

- Metido, "galinha", falso...- Tiago foi acompanhando.- Mas não vamos esquecer que sou lindo, gostoso, compreensivo, carinhoso e tão fofolete que você tem vontade de apertar.

Dizendo isso, o garoto apertou as bochechas dela.

- Solta! - pediu ela se desviando dele.

- Como quiser! - disse ele soltando.- Sabe Evans, você fez muito mal em namorar o Brian. Ele nunca gostou de verdade de você e deve estar adorando vê-la neste estado.

- Eu gosto dele. Ah! Desculpa! Você não sabe o que é gostar de uma pessoa.

- Claro que sei, mas você não me dá a chance de demonstrar.

- Potter, eu odeio quando você fica se jogando pra cima de mim.

- Se você me desse uma chance, pararia de te encher.

Lílian o encarou.

- Nunca te daria uma chance!

- Garanto que não sofreria! - Tiago apoiou seu rosto na mão.- Eu adoro você Evans e você é a única que não enxerga.

- Adorar é uma coisa, amar é outra.

- Se eu disser que te amo, você não iria acreditar. Então digo "adorar" por ser mais cabível.

Lílian dera um riso abafado.

- Você é completamente maluco!

- Por você, é claro!

- Não diga asneiras! - disse Lílian sentindo suas bochechas queimarem.

- Ah! Não são asneiras! - Tiago pegou na mão dela, fazendo-a ficar assustada.- Eu gosto de verdade de você, mas se você é cética e eu não posso fazer nada. Então, sofra pelo idiota que te largou. Imagine você voltando pra ele. Eu poderia cuidar muito bem de você sem fazê-la sofrer, mas sou egoísta demais para gostar das pessoas, não é? Então, passe bem Evans. Chore bastante.

E soltando a mão dela, o jovem voltou para seu círculo de amigos deixando Lílian completamente desolada.

**Porque eu penso nisso constantemente**

**E meu coração não consegue descansar sem você**

Depois de ter conversado bastante com seus amigos, Tiago subiu até o dormitório sozinho. Sentia-se cansado e entediado. Ele não sabia as razões, mas toda vez que conversava com Lílian ficava extremamente pensativo e mal humorado. Estava começando a ficar cansado de tentar algo com a garota e nada ocorrer. Estaria ele usando a fórmula errada?

- Claro que não...você faz o possível e o impossível e ela nem te nota. - resmungava ele colocando seu pijama.

A cabeça de Tiago começou a doer. Precisava realmente repousá-la e colocar todos os seus pensamentos em ordem. Ficar com Lílian Evans era a coisa mais difícil do mundo, ainda mais para um garoto que não estava mais suportando a situação em que se encontrava. Não conseguia mais parar de pensar nela. Era uma coisa completamente inevitável.

**Refrão:**

**Você pode me chamar de egoísta**

**Mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor**

**Você pode me chamar de Perdido**

**Porque estou sem esperança neste amor**

**Você pode me chamar de Imperfeito**

**Mas quem é perfeito**

**Diga me o que posso fazer?**

**Para provar que sou o único para você**

**(Único para você)**

**O que está errado em ser egoísta (yeah.. yeah)**

O dia seguinte fora bastante cheio. Os professores estavam realmente pegando pesado com os setimanistas. Embora Lílian permacesse ereta durante as aulas, a garota não lembrava de uma única palavra que os professores haviam lhe dito. A sineta havia acabado de tocar informando o horário de almoço. A zona fora total, principalmente para quem estava quase babando na aula de História da Magia.

- Você não me parece bem, Lily. - comentou Marcela.- É o Brian ainda?

- Sim,é! Ele terminou comigo sem mais nem menos. - disse a ruiva olhando de esguela para o ex-namorado.- O pior de tudo é saber que ainda gosto dele.

- Complicado! - disse Marcela vagamente.

- Sabe, acho que irei falar com ele. Preciso saber o que fiz de errado.

- Pois faça isso! Foi extrema safadeza da parte dele. - apoiou Marcela.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais confiante, Lílian ajeitou a mochila nas costas e se despediu da amiga. Começou a seguir Brian com passos apertados. Ao alcançá-lo, cutucou-lhe o ombro delicadamente. O garoto virou-se pra ela e fez uma expressão altamente esnobe.

- Quer falar com você!

- Sobre?

- Nós!

Brian riu.

- Nós?

- Sim, nós! - repetiu ela.- Escute, você terminou comigo do nada e nem me deu devidas explicações. Preciso saber o que eu fiz de errado.

- Como você é ingênua, Lílian.- riu Brian.- Ainda tem dúvidas das razões que me fizeram terminar com você?

Lílian o encarou confusa.

- Sim, tenho!

Naquele mesmo instante, Sirius e Tiago cruzavam o corredor rindo altamente. Tiago parou de rir ao ver Lílian conversando com Brian no meio do corredor.

- Será que eles voltaram? -- perguntou Tiago.

- Pela cara dela, acho que não. - afirmou Sirius.

- Vamos espiar!

Ambos se enfiaram em um canto do corredor com os ouvidos aguçados na conversa de Lílian e Brian.

- Tá..eu digo o que aconteceu. - Brian se endireitou e alisou seus cabelos com muito charme.

- Hey! Que paga pau! Quem faz isso sou eu. - disse Tiago chocado.

- Deixa disso! Nem vem dar um pití de perua aqui não.- disse Sirius rindo.

- Terminei pelo simples fato que enjoei de você. Você é muito certinha e chata. Pensei que você fosse mais divertida. E outra coisa, parecia que você estava comigo para causar ciúmes no cretino do Potter.

- Eu? Fazer ciúmes no Potter? Pra que eu faria isso? - perguntou Lílian indignada.

- Porque você gosta dele embora não tenha notado isso. - afirmou Brian.- Deve estar se guardando pra ele. Vai ver foi por isso que nem "liberou" pra mim.

Tiagou enrugou a testa. Não gostou do comentário.

- Onde você vai? - chamou Sirius ao ver o amigo ir até Lílian e Brian.

- Você é podre! - disse Lílian extremamente magoada.- Eu pensei que você gostava de mim.

- Você é bastante sonhadora,Lílian. - zombou Brian.

- Oi, meu amor!

Tiago passou um braço pelo ombro de Lílian fazendo-a corar bruscamente.

- Amor? Já mudou de namorado,Lílian? Pensei que gostasse de mim. - disse Brian com uma certa ironia.

- Sabe né? A fila anda, Brian. - disse Tiago sorrindo.- Não é meu suquinho de morango.

- É...pois é! - disse Lílian sem jeito.

- Bem que me disseram que o melaço só funciona com o Potter.

Tiago se enfesou. Soltou Lílian e dera um soco certeiro na cara de Brian.

- Potter! Não...sai de cima dele...

Sirius estava se divertindo com a cena. Poderia ir separá-los, mas estava gostando da briga.

- Não a ofenda seu verme! - disse Tiago socando ele.- Ou vai se ver comigo.

- Sai de cima de mim!

- SOLTE-O, POTTER! - berrou Lílian puxando-o pelo manto do uniforme.

Tiago saiu de cima de Brian completamente chocado com a atitude dela.

- Estou lhe fazendo um favor.

- Não preciso de nada que venha de você.

- Pois bem, que ele te ofenda mesmo. Que você se exploda, sua egocêntrica mal amada.

Lílian ofegou.

- Olha como você fala comigo, seu imprestável.

- Sabe,Evans, eu deveria ouvir mais meus amigos sabe?

- Como assim?

- Desistir de você! - respondeu Tiago.- Talvez algum dia você me dê valor.

- Eu nunca daria valor para uma pessoa como você. Tão baixo, tão imundo, tão...

- Nojento, egoísta...será que você não tem defeitos melhores para me sugerir?

- Tem! Esse já fala por todos. Tiago Potter, o imperfeito.

- Lílian Evans, a ranzinza mal amada, que tal?

Ambos se fitaram com extrema fúria.

- Mal amada! Bizarro! - disse Brian.

- E você cala a boca.- trovejou Tiago.- Sabe, eu poderia te colocar no chão e pisar em você, mas não irei retribuir da mesma forma que você me trata. Se algum dia precisar de mim, estarei te esperando mas não pra vida toda.

Encerrando a conversa, Tiago saiu andando esquecendo-se de Sirius do outro lado do corredor.

**Eu conquistarei seu tempo**

**Até o dia que eu faça você entender**

**Que para você não há mais ninguém**

**Eu apenas quero você para mim (para mim)**

**Baby eu quero ficar bom aos seus cuidados**

**Não importa o que passou**

**Eu estarei aqui para quando você precisar**

**Baby acredite em mim**

**Porque se amar é um crime**

**Então me castigue, eu quero morrer por você**

**Poque eu não quero viver sem você**

**O que eu posso fazer (ohh)**

A situação entre Tiago e Lílian não havia melhorado nem um pouco. A segunda visita a Hogsmeade havia sido marcada e ambos não estavam tão felizes em desfrutar o vilarejo bruxo.

- Estou louco para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada. - comentou Sirius alegremente.

- Irei na loja de Logros, marotos. Nos vemos depois. - avisou Tiago dando as costas para eles e começando a andar sozinho.

- Lílian Evans ainda o matará de desgosto. - disse Remo preocupado com o amigo.

- Está na hora do Pontas partir pra outra. Evans já deu o que tinha que dar.

- Mas ele é louco por ela.

- Infelizmente, o sentimento não é correspondido. O que deve ser feito é afagar a dor em outros braços.

Remo riu.

- Almofadinhas e seus momentos de inspirações homossexuais.

- Falou o lobinho insensível que manda as garotas para Marte por se achar auto suficiente.

- Obrigado pelo elogio!

- Vamos logo para o 3 Vassouras. Estou com frio.

Enquanto os marotos caminhavam tranqüilamente para o 3 Vassouras, Tiago aproveitava o momento para gastar todo o seu dinheiro em logros novos. Estava no meio de uma enorme prateleira completamente indeciso no que comprar.

- Esse parece legal! - disse uma voz feminina ao lado dele.- Bolas de sabão que xingam as pessoas. Interessante.

Tiago olhou para o lado e não escondeu a surpresa ao ver quem estava alí.

- Você não precisa de bolinhas de sabão para ofender alguém, Evans. Sua língua faz isso muito bem sozinha.

- Potter, eu quero conversar com você.

- Pois fale! Eu escuto com os ouvidos. - disse Tiago.

- Mas preciso da sua atenção.

- Pode dizer, estou ouvindo e estarei atento.

Lílian resolveu não discutir.

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas pelas ofensas que te lancei naquele dia no corredor.

- Está desculpada. Agora você irá para o céu.

- Falo sério! - disse ela parecendo aflita.

- Eu também falo sério! - disse Tiago encarando-a.- Sente-se melhor?

- Não! Você não me desculpou.

- É fácil pedir desculpas depois de tudo de errado que se faz, mas não irei fazer discursos, está desculpada.

- Certo! - Lílian fitou o chão.

- Mais alguma coisa?

Lílian queria fazer uma pergunta ao garoto, mas não sabia se isso seria certo. Seu coração batia forte. Tinha necessidade em fazer aquela pergunta.

- Queria te fazer uma pergunta. Não quero que se ofenda com ela,ok?

- Ok! - disse ele dando de ombros.

- Er...bom..- Lílian pigarreou.-...eu queria saber se...hum..se você gosta de mim de verdade.

Tiago ficara surpreso com a pergunta.

- Por que quer saber se isso nunca te importou? - perguntou ele.

- Se eu estou perguntando, é por que realmente importa. - afirmou ela com veemência.- Só preciso da resposta seja ela positiva ou negativa.

O garoto encarou por alguns instantes os olhos verdes da jovem. Como aquele olhar o deixava encantado.

- Quer mesmo a resposta? - perguntou ele, deixando-a aflita.

- Sim, eu quero! - respondeu ela perdendo a firmeza na voz.

-Não se acostume com declarações vindas de Tiago Potter, ok?

- Ok!

- Olha Evans...eu acho sinceramente que você não deveria ouvir a resposta sabe? Você nun..

- Responde logo! - interrompeu-o Lílian.

- Sim, eu gosto de você. Feliz?

- Potter...você não está levando a sério...

- Eu já lhe respondi. Posso ir?

- Por que me trata assim?

- Você me ensinou a te tratar assim.

- Mesmo gostando de mim?

- Sim, mesmo gostando de você. - Tiago a encarou.- Evans, eu não quero que crie ilusões ou que me odeie ainda mais depois do que acabei de dizer. Tudo tem sem tempo. Se um dia você ficar comigo, beleza. Se nada acontecer, meus pêsames mas é assim que deverá ser. Eu adoraria estar ao seu lado e mostrar a minha verdadeira pessoa, mas nem adianta tentar. Você me evita, me menospreza e eu não agüento mais isso. Como você mesma diz, há milhares de garotas em Hogwarts fazendo fila pra ficar comigo. Pois bem, acho que farei a fila andar.

- Eu entendo você...

- Você não me entende,Evans. Você sabe que sou louco por você e que seria capaz de tudo para ficar contigo. Mas você me repele. Cansei disso sabe?

- Potter...

- Mas se você quiser um bom amigo, estarei sempre disposto pra te ajudar.

- Potter...volta aqui...

Tiago saíra da loja de Logros deixando Lílian a ver navios. Seria ela uma pessoa tão ruim a ponto de sempre ser deixada no vaco por ele?

**Porque você nos mantem separados**

**Porque você não quer entregar seu coração**

**Você sabe que nós temos que ficar juntos**

**Porque você me manda embora**

**Tudo que eu quero é te amar**

**Para sempre e eternamente e eternamente ...**

- Falou com ele? - perguntou Marcela uma hora depois.

- Sim,falei! - disse Lílian coçando a testa.- Foi um desastre. Se antes ele me evitava, agora...ele tem mais motivos que antes.

- Imagino! - Marcela coçou o queixo.

- Estou me sentindo um lixo sabe? Um completo lixo.

- Mas me diga uma coisa...você gosta dele?

Lílian suspirou.

- Eu adoraria acreditar que não, mas a cada instante penso mais nele. - respondeu ela.- Eu não queria gostar dele. Eu queria odiá-lo pra sempre. Mas desde que ele batera no Brian ao meu favor, as coisas mudaram.

- Eu percebi isso,mocinha! Não parou de falar nele nesse dia.

- Eu queria ser madura o suficiente em não repelir Tiago Potter nunca mais. Eu queria ser corajosa o bastante para entregar meu coração a ele.

- Faça isso pessoalmente,então!

- O que quer dizer? - perguntou Lílian confusa.

- Abra seu coração e faça ele fazer o mesmo. - disse Marcela.- Alguma coisa tem que acontecer.

- Não daria certo! Tiago...

- Não custa nada! - disse Marcela cruzando os braços.

- Certo! Eu irei falar com ele novamente.

**Egoísta estou... apaixonado por você**

**Eu procurarei minha alma para saber **

**Que isto é verdade (3x)**

**Para provar que sou o único para você**

**Então o que está errado em ser egoísta... egoísta..**

**Egoísta... (Repete)**

Tiago estava do lado de fora do castelo sentado diante do lago observando as ondulações da água. Estava completamente pensativo e procurando entender os motivos de Lílian fazer aquela pergunta pra ele.

- Deve estar se gabando agora! - comentou Tiago jogando uma pedrinha no lago.- Você é idiota Tiago, fica abrindo o bocão. Declarações só se fazem depois de 5 meses de namoro ou...bom...você sabe.

Tiago começou a rir sozinho. Parecia um maluco.

- Pois é..até sozinho você tem mente maliciosa, Tiago. - disse ele ainda rindo.- Vão te chamar de maluco.

O garoto se acalmou e jogou mais uma pedrinha no lago. Não fazia noção que estava sendo observado.

- Tolice! Você gosta dela e ela..hunf!..esnoba..pisa...chama de egoísta,gay,torto,tosco...pôxa...só meu cabelo é torto de resto sou perfeito.

Lílian fazia um grande esforço para não rir. Queria ouvir mais.

- Nem cuspe deixa essa coisa no lugar, mas se ela pedisse pra eu raspar eu rasparia. Iria parece um smurf, mas tudo bem.

A ruiva não estava se agüentando e acabou soltando um riso abafado, fazendo-o olhar pra trás.

- Acho que tem alguém rindo de você,Tiago. - disse ele ficando em pé.- Quem seria o passarinho que estaria me espiando?

- Serve passarinha? - perguntou Lílian aparecendo.

- Você tirou o dia para me vigiar ou é impressão minha? - disse Tiago colocando as mãos em cada bolso.

- Talvez! - respondeu ela.- Eu quero esclarecer umas coisinhas.

- Ah! Não foi eu!

- Foi você sim,sr. - afirmou ela.

- O que eu fiz? - perguntou ele.

- Agiu como um perfeito egoísta tentando me conquistar.

- Que crime! Acho que irei me afogar.

- E foi mais egoísta ainda por ter conseguido.

- Ah! E as cobras possuem patas.

- Falo sério, **Tiago.**

- Senti firmeza agora! - disse ele coçando a cabeça.- Quem te pagou para dizer isso?

- Deixa de ser otário e acredita em mim!

- Como poderei se você nunca acreditou em mim?

Lílian chacoalhou a cabeça.

- Que confusão! - sorriu ela.

- Sim, realmente uma tamanha confusão.

- Eu gosto de você! Se você acredita ou não o problema é seu. Como você sempre disse que a fila anda, irei fazer a minha andar também.

Tiago riu.

- Acho que já ouvi essa frase em algum lugar.

- Sim, já! - Lílian dera um meio sorriso.

- É difícil de acreditar,sabe?

- As coisas acontecem quando se menos espera por elas. - disse Lílian calmamente.

- Ainda mais com as pessoas inimagináveis. - disse Tiago pegando na mão dela.- Me fez feliz sabia?

- Nota-se! - disse ela sorrindo.- Desculpe por tudo!

- Estás desculpada! - respondeu Tiago.- Mas não completamente.

- Por que?

- Porque falta uma coisinha...

Calmamente, Tiago encostou seus lábios nos de Lílian conquistando-os vagarosamente. Estava se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Agora sim está devidamente perdoada!

A ruiva sorriu.

- Posso te pedir só mais uma coisinha?

- Peça! - consentiu ele.

- Quero seu amor só pra mim tá? Não quero que olhe para outra garota que não seja eu. E não quero que beije outra que também não seja eu. E outra coisa...não me faça sofrer por favor.

O moreno caiu na risada.

- Depois eu quem sou egoísta!

Ambos ficaram alí observando o lago entre beijos e risadas. Eles estavam muito felizes com aquela realização. Lílian não poderia deixar de sentir que era a garota mais sortuda do mundo por ter alguém realmente único em sua vida.

**N/A: Eu acho que escreverT/L está voltando a ser uma compulsão. Essa música do N'Sync é linda! Agradeço a Mila por ter me ajudado e indicado a música. Não sou muito ligada nisso sabem? **

Beijocas e comente!


End file.
